the_game_printstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
K.H.X.F.F.D.T.H.O.T Herbes Arc 1 final : "Traehon arives "
World - ? K.H.Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uh1YZLq5CQ Herbe suddnley woke up after being hit by someones arrow he rubbed the back of his head and said " Uh what happend .......oh right the arrow " Herbe looked confused as he asked "it must of sent me here wherver here is " He then looked up and saw with his own eyes the island he was on as he said " what the ? " as he saw the world it was as if the ground had been broken, and sarounded by a huge dark cloud that sarounded all of the Broken Islands he said " I never seen this world what is it ? " " That Monster " Herbe looked confused as a new yet famiyer voice was heard as he looked into the water to see Roxas in his reflection " he did blow it up in both timelines " Herbe looked at Roxas and asked "hu Roxas what are you talking about ? " Roxas explaned " Herbe this i........no this was Desatny Islands " Herbe looked shocked himself as he took a step back he said " D.....Destany Islands the ledgendery Destany Island's what happend to it " Roxas looked crossed yet seriues as he said " The Unshore King thats what he must of blown it up in your timeline before and he planed to do the same in my time ...........but he revived it as some kind of Darkness Islands " Herbe remeberd and said " right i remeber that, sorry about not useing the time mirror link this more Roxas it was just becouse me and Yuffie where trying to find out about Traehon " Roxas said seriues "right the Nobody ......still can't beleve one is alive i thought they where all gone after Xehanort died " Herbe said with a seriues look "guess not i wish i know more about why she joined someone who did this to the world its sick also i hope Yuffies ok where she is " " You think this is huuuuuuuu sick " as Herbe turned around quickly as he heard a weak like female voice as he turned around he heard it again https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPEfdmavbGQ "Try liveing huuuuuu without a heart huuuuuu for you complete beings don't know the torcher i hold Huuuuu the cures i have for being alive " as Herbe turned around again he then saw her Traehon who teliported in a dark reddish like portal as she said "Huuuuuuuu for being a Nobody " as Herbe staired at her for a few middites in sighlents Herbe did not know why but looking at Traehon had a chill down his spine after a few middites however he finaly spoke and asked "are you .......Traehon ? " Traehon answers "Huuuuu yes that is the name Huuuuuuu I was givein and is the name you call me now Huuuu a being coused with no Heart but you already know about my secret don't you " Herbe looked seriues and said " that your a Nobody yeah i figured that but how i thought that all Nobody's where destroyed onece Xehanort was taken care of in both timelines " Traehon answers seriues " That is true, Huuuuuuu i am the last one ,who was saved by the Unshore King to join his team " Herbe looked seriues and said " the Unshore King saved you ?" Traehon nudded as Hebre was thinking to himself " that doecent make any sense The Unshore King by the stories iv heard and seeing him would never of saved any kind of being without some pourpuse " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-IJV93FQZc Traehon said " i see,huuuuu your trying to find out why, why would someone as cruel as the Unshroe King save a being who is no Unshore without a purposeHuuuuuuu am i right " Herbe looked at her with a surpised look as Traehon said with a more threetaning tone " scared of what i said, huuuuu oh i know all about you Herbe Keiteishimai the top of Aros's class huuuu traveling with Keyblade welders of the past and the future to stop huuuuuuuu His Majesty well i can not have any of that can i ......." as she looked ready to fight Herbe who backed off alittle before asking " you want to fight me, thats fine by me i just want to know Traehon why me why have you been fallowing me ? " Traehon remind sighlent as Herbe however replayed " don't think me or Yuffie havent seen you,i know you used to be a childhood freind when you where human how, how did you end up like this tell me " However Traehon then fired a darkness blast from under her sleave as Herbe dudged and looked focast and said " Looks like calmly answering my question is not your idea " he then looked focast as he summoned his Keyblade and said seriues " fine well have it your way then " Battle Herbe VS Traehon Player -Herbe Com - Traehon B.B.Q Traehon : ................ Herbe : I asked you before tell me who you where Traehon !!! After the Battle after defeating Traehon Herbe stood over her puffing alittle bit "pant.......Pant" suddenly doe as Herbe suddley knowtest saying "what " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-IJV93FQZc as Traehon start to flute back to her feet Herbe looked shocked as Traehon explaned " surpised Huuuuuu that is a mear emotion i could not huuuuuuu feel " Herbe looked serieues and asked "what are you really your no normal Nobody, no Nobody could of done that " Traehon admitted "Huuuuu Clever the Unshore King give me powersHuuuuuu for his own end's for an expample " as her eyes where shown to glow in a golden light as Herbe looked into them he then started hearing a little girls lath again and was saying different things all at once as he held his head and went down to his knees he said "ahhhhh" as Traehon just stood there emotionless saying "That is my true power huuuuu im a telepathic Nobody huuuuuu who can use her powers to sent imeges into an other's head huuuuuuuuu " Herbe asked still holding his head "Images so this girl i keep hearing ......that was you ......as a human ? " Treahon nudded and said "yes huuuu thats girl you keep hearing was me huuuu " Herbe said as he was still holding his head in pain "ahhhhh......then who was she, who are you ..........." he then looked at her with a seriues look "Who are you really Treahon ?!!!!!" Treahon however started to dissiper into Darkness not before ottering "who or what i am is like a past .......In the end it meanshuuuuuuuuu Nothing " as she dissiperd while Herbe said "Wait !!!!" as Traehon dissiperd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7dvqyG6X2M Herbe was left alone confused as to what happend he stood there with a concerned look on his face until he heard a famiyer voice " don't worry youll find out who she is the next time " as Herbe then turned around into the water he saw Roxas with a seriues look on his face "I hope so Roxas something tells me ......i well see Traehon again " Roxas asked curriues "what makes you say that ? " Herbe looked serious and thought " i don't know something about her seems really famiyer to me,two familer as if we have meet somewhere before some other time guess you think im going crazy hu " Roxas however said "funny you should mengion that " as Herbe looked confused Roxas explaned "me and Xion went through the same thing onece " Herbe looked confused and asked " You did ? " Roxas explaned " You know Xion was created from Sora's memorys right, and I'm his Nobody in my early days of the Orginision 13 i had this strange connection to her that could be the same with you and Traehon " Herbe looked alittle bit upset and said "i guess but looks like ill have to wait until Yuffie comes back " Roxas said serious "wait no Herbe you can't wait " Herbe explained "Iv got to if i see Traehon again she might put me under that spill again so iv got to......" Roxas explaned himself " I know but Herbe while you wait the Unshore King could try to destroy more of the worlds like he did to your timelines Destany Islands and my timeline as well every other world could turn into this nightmere " Herbe looked shocked and reconised what Roxas was telling him before Roxas finshed " I know teaming up with Yuffie important as well but not as important as saving the worlds youve just got to hope Yuffies in one of the worlds your going to that is if she stays put " Herbe however give a small happy smirk and said "Guess former nobodys do get smarter over time ........" Herbe then said looking up "but your right Roxas i need to get my head in the game and get back on the mission " Roxas said with a smile "Yeah thats the spirit im also sure Yuffies save wherever she is i should know from Sora shes tuff " Herbe said with a smile " I hope so " as he then put his Keyblade up in the sky and a golden light took him away F.F. Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Adz0Lddxkkk however unknown to Herbe on the other side Yuffie arived just as he left as she looked around with a courrues look"so this is Sora's home hu ?" she then looked up and said jokeing yet seriues " i never thought it would be so .........Dark? " Yuffie thought to herself " great looks like the Unshore King did alittle Remoldling of old worlds so this Darkness Islands it like to Desatny Islands as Hallowed Bastion was to Radent Garden " Yuffie then shock her head and said "ah focas Yuffie iv got to find out where Herbe is before Traehon gets to him again now witch way do i go ? " "To your destruction if you desire to fallow this vain desire " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSTTG6rsW0U Yuffie looked confused as she heard a low gentailmens like but sinester voice as she turned around and saw a being Completely covverd in Blue thunders lighting who crossed his arms but nothing else was showing as Yuffie asked currues "Ok and you are? " The Man explaned "My name is none infovoid it is like the elimentals themselfs one to strike all those who oppose me and the ruler of all the worlds the Unshore King who well smite te to the ground and destroy everything in his path for he ........." Yuffie said board "Gezz all i wanted was a name not a histroy lisaten blue guy but i take it your working for the Unshore King " The Man explaned "The sovereign Himself that i need be " Yuffie said board "yeah well sorry can't play today iv got to go and help one of my freinds " The Being then said as Yuffie was walking away "Yes the youngster Herbe who is being fallowed by thee who knows his forgotten past Traehon " Yuffie looked confused and turned around asking "how do you know that ? " The Being said"I the most smartest of being's know for i have facts about all of them over the course of the Lifetimes even yours Yuffie Kisaragi one of the Warriors of Cosmos who is helping the Bearrior of the Keyblades to seal the masters Keyholes " Yuffie then asked curriues " so youve been snooping ok then i take it your not just going to tell me where Herbe is right now ? " The Being said " thow must be a git to think i would sempley notify you of his whereabouts " Yuffie admited "yep saw that comeing ok then " she then pulled out her Sharuken and said "well do it the hard way then " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuCZsYPiQp0 the Being then said " Then it is now that we engagement but now you shall fell the sting of my thunder " as the sky suddnley shown a shock as he then glew firey red and said "and the Burn of my Fire !!!!!" as fire then came out of the cracks in the ground The Being said " The thunder and Fire of the Aeon as the two of them where ready to battle Battle Yuffie vs The Aeon Player -Yuffie Com-The Aeon B.B.Q The Aeon : all thunder and fire shall stike and burn the poor dead souls who overlook the power of the eliments Yuffie : Not sure what you meen but i promised Herbe ill help him and thats what the great Yuffie's here to do After the Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9q93pk457c as The Aeon fell down on his kness he said " How " as Yuffie said congrachalateing herself putting her hand into a V for victory " Yeah that makes two for Yuffie " The Aeon said looking crossed "You may of bested me in combat this time however young youngster even doe i was trying to beat you i was mealey holding my potential back you shall soon see that even doe i had two eliments i can acceded to five powers of the elements that you shall witness soon " Yuffie said confedent " Oh that true then bring it on Blue Berry " The Aeon looked crossed at that insult however at the same time he had a smile and said "atlast i can not young rascal " as Yuffie saw the Aeon start to dissiper the Aeon then bowed and said "another Day " as it dissiperd Yuffie said glad "Great never thought he would shut up " as she looked around and said "It doecent look like Herbes on the Island anymore , wow this Island's so small " Yuffie then said with a seriues yet happy smile " well guess I'm just going to have to find him when im traveling the worlds and stop Traehon " as she then put one shoulder up and said " don't worry Herbe wherever you are the Great The Single White Rose of Wutai is comeing to help you " as the light appeard around her as she dissiperd Chapter Completed Next Chapter - "Separated but not weakened Last Chapter -Memory in Destruction